The Mark
The Mark: The Beast Rules the World is the eighth book in the Left Behind series. It was published in late 2000 by Tyndale House. Plot summary Global Community Supreme Potentate Nicolae Carpathia has been resurrected and indwelt by Satan himself. The now-Antichrist declares that every single person on earth must receive his mark of loyalty and worship his image or lose their head to the guillotine, or "loyalty enforcement facilitator". David Hassid finally finds out that his fiancée Annie Christopher has been killed by lightning called down by G.C. Supreme Commander and False Prophet Leon Fortunato. Terror comes to Christians in Greece as they are among the first to receive the death penalty for refusing the mark. Lukas Miklos loses his wife, his pastor, his pastor's wife and dozens of fellow Greek believers to the guillotine, while Cameron "Buck" Williams, who is in Greece in disguise along with Albie, help two Greek teenagers escape the detention center. Meanwhile, back in the states, Gustaf Zuckermandel, Jr. is distraught to find out that his father, whom everyone calls "Big Zeke", has suffered the same fate after being caught helping and supplying other believers (subversives, according to the GC). At the same time, Rayford Steele and Albie, with the help of Steve Plank, carry out the incredible rescue of Hattie Durham, who finally becomes a believer. In New Babylon, David Hassid, Mac McCullum, Abdullah Smith, and Hannah Palemoon plan to leave, taking Ming Toy's 17 year-old brother Chang Wong (who is also a believer) along with them. But Chang, a computer prodigy, was brought by his parents to New Babylon, hoping to get him hired in Carpathia's forces. Determined to "make proud", Mr. Wong has Chang drugged, carried to the mark application site, and held down, even as he protests; and although Chang has the cross of the believer on his forehead, the mark of the beast is forced on him. But even after being given the mark of the beast against his will, Chang still has the mark of the believer clearly visible because he never "accepted" the mark of the beast. In this, David and Chang discover a great advantage: Chang can now be the new Tribulation Force mole in the GC Headquarters Palace as he can come, go, and trade freely. Meanwhile the others plan a plane crash to deceive the GC into thinking they're dead while they join up with the Tribulation Force to get ready for the massive exodus for believers which they call "Operation Eagle". Everything reaches a climax when Carpathia announces that he will be returning to Jerusalem to occupy what he believes is his rightful house: the Jewish Temple. Characters in The Mark *Rayford Steele *Cameron "Buck" Williams *Chloe Steele Williams *Tsion Ben-Judah *David Hassid *Annie Christopher *Mac McCullum *Gustaf Zuckermandel, Jr. *Nicolae Carpathia *Leon Fortunato *Walter Moon *Chaim Rosenzweig *Hattie Durham *Steve Plank a.k.a Pinkerton Stevens *Leah Rose *Abdullah Smith *Albie *Mr. Lukas "Laslos" Miklos *Mrs. Lukas "Laslos" Miklos *Hannah Palemoon *Ming Toy Woo *Chang Wong *Georgiana Stavros Region Codes Each of the ten regions (prophesied in the Bible) in the Global Community, the Antichrist-headed world government, is given a code that is also used when the Number of the Beast is applied to Global Community loyalists. Each number is obtained from a mathematical expression involving three sixes, the number of the beast. (Example: a citizen from the United Carpathian States would receive a 216 on his or her right hand or forehead). *United North American States: -6=6-6-6 *United South American States: 0=(6-6)x6 *United Great Britain States: 2=(6+6)/6 *United European States: 6=6+6-6 *United African States: 7=(6/6)+6 *United Pacific States: 18=6+6+6 *United Asian States: 30=(6x6)-6 *United Indian States: 42=(6x6)+6 *United Russian States: 72=(6+6)x6 *United Holy Land (Carpathian) States: 216=6x6x6 See also *Mark of the Beast External links *The Mark:The Beast Rules The World from LeftBehind.com *The Mark:The Beast Rules The World from Tyndale.com *First Chapter of The Mark *The Left Behind Wiki Left Behind encyclopedia set up as a wiki that anyone can edit. Category:Left Behind